Marriage of Convenience
by AnimalCraziey
Summary: She needs money and he needs a wife - the acting is easy enough but not falling in love is much, much harder!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, AC here **** Please R&R, doesn't even take a minute! Xx Hope you'll like my fic and please continue reading...**

Misaki closed the door behind her and walked into the street, lit on either side by streetlamps. It was still summer and so it was warm enough for Misaki to walk home with just a t-shirt.

"The local authorities are wasting the money by keeping the lights on," she mused. "Imagine the money they would save if they turned it off. It's not as if we can't see; the sun's still up." Misaki's heart fell for she could see all too well.

Young women, her own age, were enjoying the carefree life that students lived. It wasn't for lack of brains that she hadn't gone to uni. In fact she had passed the entrance exams with flying colours! But in spite of her father returning to their home about 4 years ago there were still debts that had to be paid. The interest alone on the loans that she would've had to take out would have been too much.

And so she had continued to work in the maid café where she had secretly started. No one from Seika had ever realised and the pay was good, so there was no reason for her to stop.

"Oh you're so funny!" a couple walked across the street, the girl hanging off the boy's arm. "Mr Usui, I never knew you were such a gentleman."

"God help me, that girl's trilly laughter is going to kill my eardrums." Misaki grimaced and clapped her hands over her ears but not before she had seen the man the girl was talking to.

There was something about him. He was definitely _gaijin_, or at least had a foreign parent, because his hair didn't look bleached and he was speaking Japanese easily. Suddenly he looked across at her and grinned; a sexy, teasing smile.

"Whaat?!" Misaki could feel the blush creep up her neck. This man had saw her with her hands clapped to her ears and the MOST unattractive expression on her face. Wait, she didn't care about boys, not when there were jobs to do! She sent him a glare that said '_You don't faze me one bit pretty boy'_.

_Takumi's POV_

This was another boring girl, driven to silliness just because of my wealth. For once, I just needed ANYONE to see the real me. Was that really too much to ask?

And I needed to find a wife who I could tolerate within the week or I could kiss my position as the Walker heir goodbye.

I told the most stupid joke I could think of and still she laughed, wrapping her arm around mine and saying that I was SO funny. Did she think that I was stupid? That was when I felt the gaze of someone else on me.

The starer was a girl, more like a woman in her early twenties. She was dressed in old jeans that she carried off surprisingly well. The expression on her face; now THAT was amusing. At my grin she became self-conscious, flapping her arms slightly like a bird before giving me a glare so ominous that I felt myself shiver involuntarily.

This was a girl who would keep me on my toes. That was when I decided to cross the street, much to the surprise of the person beside me and the girl who was soon staring straight into his eyes without a trace of fear.

"Will you marry me?" I found myself asking.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, AC herePlease R&R, doesn't even take a minute! Xx Hope you'll like my fic and please continue reading...

_Misaki's POV_

Up close this guy really was hotter than a chilli. After slapping myself mentally it took all of my strength just to regain my composure.

"Um...people don't do this in Japan," I enunciated my words clearly. "This is not America." A small crease appeared between his eyebrows when he frowned slightly.

"I know it isn't. I think I would've noticed after living here for most of my life," he grinned at my obvious discomfort. The blonde haired green eyed guy spoke perfect Japanese. God, now where was the nearest hole I could throw myself into?

"Takumi," whined the girl who was in the arm. "The club won't let us in if we don't arrive in time." 'Takumi' sighed and his eyes attracted mine as he replied.

"It doesn't matter if I stroll in an hour late Miya. I own the club." Was this guy trying to impress me? Well, two could play this game.

"Ohmigosh you own a club? You must be super rich!"

_Takumi's POV_

Great. Just when I thought I had found someone different this girl turns out to be like all of the others. She batted her eyelashes and leaned in, her hot breath tickling the tender skin on my ear when she spoke.

"You need to do more if you want to get MY attention." She pecked me quickly on the cheek and shot me a laughing smile before adjusting the straps on her shoulder and walking off.

"Hey Miya," I passed a gilded envelope to the girl. "This will give you access to all areas of the club. Get a head start." I gave her a wink I knew she wouldn't be able to resist. "I'll catch you up later." She giggled again before tottering away on her high heels. She was intoxicated without a single drop of alcohol. I had better look out for Miya tonight.

"Hey you!" I caught up to the mysterious girl. "You never did answer my question." She stepped back and sighed.

"Do you want me to be honest?" she asked bluntly.

"Forever and always," I replied. The girl did a visible double take before replying steadily.

"I'm not going to marry someone I hardly know. I might do other things that damage my self-esteem every day but my marriage is one thing I won't sacrifice." Her breath caught in her throat and a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

"It's okay." I laid a hand on her shoulder and slowly pulled her into a hug. "It's okay."

_Misaki's POV_

How did this guy know that those were the 2 words I needed to hear the most?


End file.
